IntelWebsite
Sky Surveys Multiwavelength * [http://aegis.ucolick.org/index.html AEGIS-All-wavelength Extended Groth strip International Survey] ** AEGIS is targeted on a special area of the sky, called the Extended Groth Strip (EGS), that has been observed with the world's most powerful telescopes on the ground and in space, from X-rays to radio waves. ** For AEGIS Publications, see here ** For a visualization of the EGS region and the survey, see here ** [http://tkserver.keck.hawaii.edu/egs/egs.php AEGIS Website at Keck Observatories] ** The Interactive Overview Map of AEGIS ** The Interactive Image Map of AEGIS Optical and Near-Infrared Extragalactic * [http://www.darkenergysurvey.org/ The Dark Energy Survey] ** This collaboration is building an extremely sensitive 570-Megapixel digital camera, DECam, and will mount it on the Blanco 4-meter telescope at Cerro Tololo Inter-American Observatory high in the Chilean Andes. ** see Description of the Dark Energy Survey for Astronomers for more details * [http://www.astro.yale.edu/nmbs/Overview.html The NEWFIRM Medium-Band Survey] ** NIR 1-1.8mu imaging in the AEGIS and COSMOS field using Kitt Peak 4m telescope ** Survey Paper by van Dokkum et al. 2009 PASP * [http://www.ultravista.org/ UltraVISTA] ** UltraVISTA is an Ultra Deep, near-infrared survey with the new VISTA surveys telescope of the European Southern Observatory (ESO). Over the course of 5 years, UltraVISTA will repeatedly image the COSMOS field in 5 bands ** First data release at Feb 2012: Here! ** Survey Paper by H.McCracken * [http://www.cfhtlens.org/astronomers/content-suitable-astronomers The CFHT Lensing Survey] ** CFHTLenS '''a '''154 square degree multi-colour optical survey in ugriz incorporating all five years worth of data from the Wide, Deep and Pre-survey components on the CFHT Legacy Survey. The CFHTLS was optimised for weak lensing analysis with the deep i-band data taken in optimal sub-arcsecond seeing conditions. ** See Erben et al. (2012) and Heymans et al. (2012) for details. ** Image Cutout Service * [http://gepicom04.obspm.fr/HCS/Welcome.html Hawk-I Cluster Survey] ** The HAWK-I Cluster Survey is a 44h survey of 10 spectroscopically confirmed galaxy clusters between z=0.8 and z=1.2 with the ESO/VLT near infrared camera HAWK-I. The main goal of the project is to study the evolution of the properties of red sequence galaxies at this key epoch in a uniformly selected sample. Hubble Space Telescope * [http://candels.ucolick.org/ CANDELS] (Grogin et al. 2011; Koekemoer et al. 2011) * [http://xdf.ucolick.org/xdf.html Hubble Extreme Deep Field (XDF)] * [http://udf12.arizona.edu/ Hubble Ultra Deep Field 2012] (Ellis et al. 2012; Koekemoer et al. 2012) ** Data Release: HUDF12@MAST Galactic Spectroscopic Extragalactic * [http://deep.ps.uci.edu/DR4/home.html DEEP2 Galaxy Redshift Survey (DR4)] ** The recently-completed DEEP2 Galaxy Redshift Survey provides the most detailed census of the Universe at z~1 to date. The survey targeted ~50,000 distant galaxies in the redshift range 0 < z < 1.4, utilizing the DEIMOS spectroscopic on the Keck II telescope. ** See The DEEP2 Galaxy Redshift Survey: Design, Observations, Data Reduction, and Redshifts by Newman et al. (2012) ** The Spectra Data Release ** [http://deep.ps.uci.edu/spec2d/ The DEEP2 DEIMOS Data Pipeline] Galactic * [http://mw2011.obs-besancon.fr/2011/ness.pdf ARGOS]: Spectroscopic survey of ~28000 Red-Clump Giants in inner Milky Way in 28 two-degree fields ** AAOmega multifiber spectrograph; 8400-8800 \AA; R~11000 ** Paper~I; Paper~II; Paper~III Mid- to Far-Infrared Extragalactic * [http://irsa.ipac.caltech.edu/data/SPITZER/SpUDS/ Spitzer UKIDSS Ultra Deep Survey (SpUDS)] (see Dunlop et al. 2007) Galactic Radio and Submm Extragalactic Galactic * The Sino-German 6 cm Polarization Survey of the Galactic Plane High Energy and Astroparticle * [http://hea-www.harvard.edu/CHAMP/ ChaMP-The Chandra Multiwavelength Project] ** Second Release of processed optical and X-ray data X-ray Galaxy Cluster Survey * [http://adlibitum.oats.inaf.it/sxcs/ SXCS-Swift X-ray Cluster Survey] ** The Swift X-ray Cluster Survey (SXCS) is an ongoing project aimed at finding serendipitously galaxy clusters in the Swift X-ray Telescope (XRT) archive. ** Catalog I is Here, and see Tundo et al. 2012 for more details = By ROSAT = * [http://hea-www.harvard.edu/400d/ 400 deg^2 Cluster Survey] ** 400d is an X-ray survey for galaxy clusters using archival ROSAT observations. It is sensitive to "typical", $M=3\times14h^{−1}M_{sun}$, clusters out to z ~ 1 and covers 400 square degrees ** The catalog contains 242 clusters, all with spectroscopic redshfits. ** A complete subsample of 41 clusters at 0.35 < z < 0.9 was observed with Chandra * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/MACS.html MACS-The MAssive Cluster Survey] ** The most X-ray luminous distant clusters of galaxies from ROSAT All-Sky Survey data ** The MACS cluster sample comprises 124 spectroscopically confirmed clusters at 0.3 < z < 0.7 * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/WARPS.html WARPS-The Wide Angle ROSAT Pointed Survey] ** Serendipitous detections of clusters of galaxies in ROSAT PSPC pointings * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/BCS.html BCS-The ROSAT Brightest Cluster Sample] ** The X-ray brightest clusters in the northern hemisphere from ROSAT All-Sky Survey data ** Comprising 310 clusters [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/BCS.table the extended '''BCS sample] is the largest statistically well defined cluster sample in the northern hemisphere. All BCS clusters have measured spectroscopic redshifts, the highest being z = 0.42; the subset of 300 clusters with z < 0.3 constitutes the statistical sample. * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/XBACs.html XBACS-The X-ray Brightest Abell Clusters] ** '''XBACs, a sample comprising the 242 X-ray brightest Abell (ACO) clusters of galaxies in the extragalactic sky (|b| > 20 deg) was the first X-ray flux limited sample of clusters of galaxies to be compiled from ROSAT All-Sky Survey data. * [http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/~ebeling/clusters/ A Very NICE Summary of X-ray Cluster Surveys since 1990] by Harald Ebeling * [http://www.xray.mpe.mpg.de/theorie/REFLEX/ REFLEX-Flux Limited X-ray Galaxy Cluster Survey] ** a statistically complete X-ray flux-limited sample of 447 galaxy clusters above an X-ray flux of 3\times10^{-12} erg s ^{-1} cm ^{-2} (0.1 to 2.4 keV) in an area of 4.24 ster in the southern sky. By XMM-NEWTON * [http://xcs-home.org/ XCS-XMM Cluster Survey] ** The XMM Cluster Survey (XCS) is a serendipitous X-ray galaxy cluster survey being conducted using archival data taken by ESA’s XMM-Newton satellite. * [http://wela.astro.ulg.ac.be/themes/spatial/xmm/LSS/ The XMM-Newton Large Scale Structure Survey] ** Some 1000 times more sensitive than the 'REFLEX' survey - the largest cluster survey over a single area to date (Bohringer et al 2001) - the XMM-LSS survey is designed to probe the large scale distribution of clusters of galaxies out to z ~ 1 and of QSOs much further out. * [http://www.xray.mpe.mpg.de/theorie/cluster/XDCP/xdcp_index.html XDCP-The XMM-Newton Distant Cluster Project] ** The XMM-Newton Distant Cluster Project is a serendipitous X-ray survey dedicated to find and study clusters of galaxies at z > 1 (look-back times > 7.5 Gyrs). ** On the discovery of a X-ray massive galaxy cluster at z=1.4 * [http://xmm-lss.in2p3.fr:8080/l4sdb/# X-CLASS-XMM CLuster Archive Super Survey] ** See Clerc et al. (2012) for more details. ** The database is Here Stellar Population Data * Grids of Bessell, Castelli, Plez UBVRIJHKL colors from ODFNEW ATLAS9 fluxes * [http://www.stsci.edu/science/starburst99/docs/default.htm Starburst99 Models] ** Starburst99 is a web based software and data package designed to model spectrophotometric and related properties of star-forming galaxies ** See Leitherer et al. (1999; ApJS, 123, 3), Vazquez & Leitherer (2005; ApJ, 621, 695) and Leitherer et al. (2010; ApJS, 189,309) Basic Astrophysical Data and Model Spectroscopic * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/observatory/cdbs/astronomical_catalogs.html Astronomical Catalogs@STScI for Calibration Database System] ** The Astronomical Catalog portion of CDBS contains several atlases consisting of both observed and model stellar,galactic, and emission line object spectra as well as HST standard stars spectra. ** IMPORTANT for HST proposal preparation !!! Line List * [http://www.pa.uky.edu/~peter/atomic/ The Atomic Line List v2.04] ** A compilation of approximately 923,000 allowed, intercombination and forbidden atomic transitions with wavelengths in the range from 0.5\AA to 1000 µm * [http://splatalogue.net/ Splatalogue-Database for Astronomical Spectroscopy] ** Mostly for submm to radio wavelength * [http://www.phys.unsw.edu.au/~jbailey/vstar_mol.html VSTAR Project] ** Molecular Line Data for Modelling Planetary and Cool Star Atmospheres * [http://www.astro.uu.se/~vald/php/vald.php VALD @Uppsala] ** The Vienna Atomic Line Database (VALD) is a collection of atomic line parameters of astronomical interest and provides tools for selecting subsets of lines for typical astrophysical applications: line identification, chemical composition and radial velocity measurements, model atmosphere calculations etc. * [http://www.cfa.harvard.edu/HITRAN/ HITRAN @CfA] ** HITRAN is an acronym for high-resolution transmission molecular absorption database. HITRAN is a compilation of spectroscopic parameters that a variety of computer codes use to predict and simulate the transmission and emission of light in the atmosphere. * [http://heasarc.gsfc.nasa.gov/W3Browse/physics-data/chianti.html CHIANTI-Chianti Emission Line List, Version 3.01] ** A database of atomic energy levels, wavelengths, radiative data and electron excitation data for ions which are abundant in cosmic plasmas. * [http://www.atomdb.org/ ATOMDB-Atomic Data For Astrophysics] ** see [http://iopscience.iop.org/0004-637X/756/2/128 Foster et al. 2012, ApJ] ** Mainly for X-ray astrophysics ** [http://www.atomdb.org/physics.php Physics Underlying the ATOMDB--'Very NICE introduction !!'] * [http://physics.nist.gov/PhysRefData/ASD/lines_form.html NIST-Atomic Spectra Database Lines Form] Library * [http://www.ucm.es/info/Astrof/invest/actividad/spectra.html Libraries of Stellar Spectra @UCM (including Solar Spectrum)] ** Best Place of Stellar Spectra !! * [http://www.noao.edu/kpno/tharatlas/ Spectral Atlas Central@NOAO] * [http://praxis.pha.jhu.edu/science/specpg2.html HUT Quick Look Spectral Atlases for Astro-1 and Astro-2] ** UV spectra taken with the Hopkins Ultraviolet Telescope Extragalactic Data Database * [https://rainbowx.fis.ucm.es/Rainbow_Database/Home.html The Rainbow Cosmological Surveys Database] ** a vast compilation of photometric and spectroscopic data for several of the deepest cosmological fields, such as GOODS-North and South, COSMOS, or the Extended Groth Strip, among others. Currently, our database contains more than 2,250,000 IRAC selected (and also X-ray and radio selected) sources covering an area of several square degrees. ** About the including fields, see here (HDFN; CDFS; EGS; COSMOS; SXDS, Lockman) Sample and Template * [http://www.iasf-milano.inaf.it/~polletta/templates/swire_templates.html SWIRE Template Library] ** The SWIRE template library contains 25 templates including 3 ellipticals, 7 spirals, 6 starbursts, 7 AGNs (3 type 1 AGNs, 4 type 2 AGNs), and 2 composite (starburst+AGN) templates covering the wavelength range between 1000 Angstrom and 1000 micron. Download the Library Here * [http://www.astro.umass.edu/~pope/Kirkpatrick2012/ High redshift composite SEDs for AGN and star-forming galaxies] ** see Kirkpatrick et al. 2012 for details Observed Catalogs Galaxies * [http://www.strw.leidenuniv.nl/galaxyevolution/UDS/ K-selected catalog from the UKIDSS UDS/SXDS/SWIRE]: See Williams et al. (2008) * [http://adcam.pha.jhu.edu/~coe/UDF/ Galaxies in the UDF]: see Coe et al. (2006) Theoretical Models * [http://www.slac.stanford.edu/~yinoue/Download.html Extragalactic Background Light Model by Inoue et al. 2012] (arXiv:1212.1683) * [http://5muses.ipac.caltech.edu/5muses/EBL_model/index.html Extragalactic Background Light Model by Yong Shi] (arXiv:1212.3642) Solar Astrophsics Related * [http://bass2000.obspm.fr/home.php BASS2000 Solar Survey Archive]